Blood feud
by le'racio
Summary: Raven has been running for so long, only now theres a diffrence. she's a vampire and robin wants to know whats going on but when slade comes back, robin isn't quite sure he likes what he finds out, especily when he releises what slade wants. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_umm hello. my secound fic. coz of the basic fact i cant write comedys im not going 2 try. this fic is pretty random and is rated for speech, and possible gore and rape. dont ask. again i reapet, this fic is random and should be read by mature people only. _

Flames leapt up from the ground. Raven yelped in pain but continued running, tears running down her cheeks."You can't run my daughter. Where are you going to go?"

Raven shut her eyes tightly and kept up her pace. Suddenly she slammed head first into a solid figure. She looked up to see none other then Slade. She backed away slowly, for all the good it did her. Slade leapt forward and sent her crashing into the ground. "leave me alone!" Raven's voice was a mere squeak. "Oh but you are alone. Know one cares about you. Know one is going to save you. Know one." Slade hissed. Anther well aimed kick sent her flying and a fiery wall. Raven bit back a scream. She curled up in a defensive ball. "No. go away! Lies! There all lies!" Raven screamed before coughing up mouthfuls of blood. Her body burned. Slade crouched down coming eye level with the girl. He gently stroked her face with a cold hand. she was disgusted to say it felt rather nice. The man gently ran his fingers through her hair before yanking her head back with a painful snap. This time she screamed.

"Are they?"

Raven woke with a scream. A drop of red liquid fell onto the back of her hand. Her blood? Raven wiped her lip to find it was indeed her blood. She let lose a feral growl from the back of her throat. She was many things now.

A friend, a daughter, a teen titan….

A vampire

Raven shock her head and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small vile. It was… empty? How could this happen! The girl franticly began searching around her dresser. All the vials she pulled out where empty. Raven's shoulders slumped forward. "this is not good." Raven growled.

She walked into the kitchen and took out her famous herbal tea. "Yo Rea, what were you doing last night? We nearly ran up to your room! Twice! All we can here was you trashing and screaming!" Cyborg spoke up from behind her. Near by a window cracked. "I had a nightmare. Nothing more. Now leave me be" Raven snarled. She spun around nearly crashing into beastboy. "Dude, come on! You kept me wide awake! What's gotten into you lately?" Beastboy shouted in her face. She could feel her control slipping. "I said… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven shouted. All around, window cracked and shattered. Starfire gave a startled yelp as her glass of milk exploded in her hand. Raven turn and bolted to her room.

She placed her mug down and gripped her head. A soft sob escaped her lips. Suddenly there was a soft knocking at her door. "I told you to leave me the fucking hell-" she was cut off. "Raven please. It's me Robin. I just want to talk." Raven sneered. "I don't!" She back fired. "Raven if you don't open up ill just use the code on the bloody door!" Robin yelled with just as much force. She growled and opened the door. Her leader walked in. "Now what's going on?" He asked gently. Raven wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on his neck. Her fangs throbbed terribly. "Robin get out. Get out now!" The girl screamed. He didn't even flinch. "No. Tell me what's going on." Raven shook her head. "If you don't leave now, ill do something I don't want to! Go!" Again no response. He stood firm. "No. What would you do to me hmm?" Robin tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. 'oh not good.' Raven thought. She lost it. She let out a feral growl and pounced, knocking him into the now closed door. At first she gently nipped at his neck before giving it a almost shy lick. Robin froze as he felt fangs scrape across his neck. He shivered. "Ra..raven…" He managed to choke out. She wasn't listening. She started to gently lick his jaw line before moving down to his collarbone. One clawed hand held him firmly to the door whilst the other traced patterns on his chest. He accidentally let out a small moan. That was it. Raven gripped him tighter and got ready to bite him. "Raven… you're a vampire?"

_how was that? told u it would be random. first chapter. will rae bite robin? you tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's eyes narrowed. She shook her head quickly finding the lock she open the door and threw Robin out.

'GET OUT!'

Screams followed as glass shattered, lights exploded and the water in Beastboy's cup down stairs, was boiling. Without a further word she turned and slammed the door in her leaders face.

She waited until she was positive robin was gone before sinking to her knees, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

'What have I done? How could I let this happen? He hates me, I know it.'

Walking over to her bed she picked up her pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she sat there head berried in her pillow, thunder and lightning completely draining out any noise.

Robin's room:

Robin paced his room. He had been there for at least six hours. 'Raven is a vampire? When did this happen? Why wasn't I there for her?' he halted. Where did that come from? He loved Starfire. Didn't he? He continued to pace slowly. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

Racing down the hall he halted in the main room. He could see Raven walking in slowly. Her head was low. She looked up at him sadly, she looked as if she were about to collapse. Robin felt the sudden urge to comfort her. He gave her a weak smile and put a finger over his lips. Raven stared at for a moment, understanding what he meant. She smiled back. 'he doesn't hate me?' she whispered softly. Looking up she was surprised to see him mouth the word, 'never' He turned back to the computer. His eyes narrowed.

'Slade'

'Dude, when will that guy take a hint' Beast boy shouted. Starfire gazed at the boy wonder for a moment.

'Friend Robin? Are you alright?' she asked softly. Robin nodded.

'Sure Star. Just got a lot on mind at the moment. Teen titans go!'

Cyborg raced to the door.

'Fine but were taking the T car and no Beast boy you are not going to dr-'

'I'm not going' Raven whispered softly. Every one froze. Robin gave her a concerned look. She ignored it. 'Rae we need you.' Cyborg said, letting the forbidden nick name slip. She shook her head and began to back away.

'I said know. I can't go! I won't. Go with out me.'

Before anyone could argue she teleported to her room. 'What's up with her?' Cyborg muttered.

Warehouses:

'Robin, so nice it is to see you again.' Robin gritted his teeth as a sickly familiar voice sounded in his head. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows along with many of his robot.

'Teen titans, go!'

Beast boy lunged forward in the morph of a emerald coloured tiger, sinking his fangs into the nearest robot and proceeding to rip it apart.

Robin raced after the man as Slade turned and effortlessly leapt away from the battle, jumping from one crate to the other. 'Stop!' the boy's shout seemed to go unherd. Robin followed the man into a dark hall way, leaving the battle and his friends fare behind him. Suddenly Slade disappeared. Robin slowed to a jog. He had been plunged into darkness. He placed his hand out in front of him and stopped.

'Show yourself!'

His shouted, his voice showing more confidence then he felt. A strong hand suddenly covered his mouth, startling him. Momentarily caught off-guard, he tried to make up for it by jerking his arm upwards, hoping to hit his attacker right in the face. A powerful grip on his wrist twisted his upper limb, preventing him from making his move. Wincing in pain, he then smelled a familiar, sickeningly sweet scent. As adamp cloth was pressed against his face, he recognized the smell. Chloroform!

He twisted and thrashed, struggling desperately. Robin threw his head back, colliding it painfully into something hard behind him. The grip faulted and Robin slipped away. He ran back down the way he had come and didn't stop till he could see more then darkness before collapsing and coughing, trying to get the drug he had breathed in out of his system.

'What do you want Slade? Why are you here?' Robin yelled. Suddenly a cool gloved hand wrapped around his neck. The boy froze, tensing. 'Know need to shout my boy. I can always here… even when you can't'

The man whispered into his ear in an almost mocking tone. Robin shivered as he felt himself being pulled to his feet, before falling back into Slade's arms. The boy struggled, trying to get out of the hold but the older male was stronger, had fare more knowledge and hadn't taken a breath of chloroform recently. 'Relax Robin' Slade purred softly.

Suddenly he was filled with the urge to sleep and slumped back into the mans arms. Surely know man could have these powers. Unless…

'Raven. What did you do to Raven you freak!' Robin shouted, feeling to weak to do much else. Slade laughed softly. Robin yelped in shock as he felt something nip the back of his neck. Slade wasn't warring his mask. Robin desperately tried to turn around, only succeeding in tiring himself.

'I told you about yelling. I was hoping to talk to Raven today but considering she isn't present at the time, I'll have to make do. Speaking of which, were is she?'

Slade asked calmly. Robin sneered.

'Like I would ever tell you! You turned her into what she is now, didn't you! You turned her into a vampire!' Robin spat, struggling weakly, toying with the vampire's grip. Slade chuckled at the boys out burst.

'Yes. A vampire. I turned her into a vampire. If that's what you want to call it. Then yes. She and you are going to become my apprentices. You see sense old Trigon is taking a holiday I decided to take Raven in like a daughter but then I also need a mate now.'

Robin felt his blood turn cold. 'a what!…wait...a..and w who's … going to be your mate.' Robin stuttered. Dark laughter filled the corridor.

'And now Robin. You'll find out.'


	3. Chapter 3

The colour drained from Robin's face. He really did not wish to find out Slade's definition of what he meant. He felt the man's strong warm armswrap around his waist tightly trapping him against Slade's chest. Suddenly one arm disappeared only to return moments later, gently placing a familiar cloth over his mouth and nose. Thrashing helplessly Robin began to loose himself. The drug clouded his senses as his mind began to shut down. His body know longer obeyed his command as he went limp in his enemy's arm. To his shock Robin could just hear Slade's voice whispering soft words into his ear.

''Help… someone''

The thought passed through the boys head as a small whimper escaped him.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!'

Robin found himself being forcefully pulled to the ground. The cloth fell away to late. Robin was far to gone.

'Next time Robin. Next time'

The words flowed through his mind before darkness took him.

Robin groaned as his vision came into focus. He found himself lying in the titans infirmary. Rubbing his eyes he slowly sat up. This was a mistake. The room swayed as nausea struck him in a sickening wave. The boy groaned and fell back against the bed.

'You're awake! You had us worried.' Turning his head, he could see Cyborg walk up to him. 'You should be fine. The nausea shoulddissipate as the hour passes. Besides, you have a visitor.' Raven walked into view. Cyborg left quietly without another word.

Raven approached and sat down next to her leader, her eye's down cast.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered softly. 'I didn't mean for it… I just… I'm so sorry.' Robin stared at her. 'When did he…' Robin asked before trailing off at Raven's pained expression.

'A month ago.' She still refused to meet his questioning gaze. Frowning Robin nodded slowly. He had noticed she had acted differently since the past month. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Raven stood facing him. She flung her arms out, tears running down her face.

'Look at me Robin! I'm not even 'half' human any more!' Raven shouted. Robin lowered his head. 'You honestly think what you are would make me reject you?'

Silence fell across the room like a thick blanket. Raven could only stare.

''I should have known better. He's always been there for me. He stopped the prophecy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, if I couldn't trust him then who can I trust?''

'Your right… I should have said something' she whispered in a small voice. She paused briefly looking up at her leaders face. 'You need your rest. I'll leave.' Raven whispered. Before Robin could get a second word in, she was gone.

That night Robin tossed relentlessly in his bed. He felt empty. Cold. Robin curled up, his pillow close to his chest. He hadn't down this since he was a child.

Suddenly he felt warm arms encircle his waist. Robin bolted upright though only managed to get halfway before he felt himself being gently pushed back down again. Robin eyes searched the darkness only to find nothing. There was only one person capable of being that quiet. 'Slade' Robin ground out.

He felt himself being turned on his side. 'Hnn?' was the only sound he heard. He felt one hand gently brush a lose strand of jet black hair from his face.

'Do you always where that thing.' He swore he heard a hint of frustration in Slade's voice and he was sure the man was talking about his mask. 'What do you want?' Robin growled.

'You'

Robin gave a look of disgust. Slade craddled him gently up against his chest. Despite who the man was Robin couldn't help but feel strangly comfortated by the warmththe man was giving him. Robin felt a strong urge to relaxand fall asleep.

'Face it Robin. A couple of minutes ago you felt cold and unable to sleep, correct?' The boy froze. He had. The thought passed over him as he suddenly realised how tired he felt.

'What did you do to me?'

Robin snarled. He could hear a warm chuckle. 'Nothing my dear boy. Vampire's aren't capable to chose there mates. Fate choses for them. Wether or not one in the couple is a vampire they both feel drawn to each other.' Robin gritted his teeth.

'lire!' the boy hissed.

Slade bent forward and for the second time that week he noticed that Slade wasn't wearing his mask. Slade placed a solem kiss on Robin's forhead before relesing him. Robin turned to find himself completely alone. It didn't take long before the cold struck him again. Shivering, he moved further under his blanket considering what the vampire had said. Was it true? Was he actually getting a thing for his enemy? Robin remembered Slade's strong warm grip around his waist. No. even if it was true he wouldn't accept it.

Robin turned angrily onto his side once more before falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was rather rushed. it's kind of a information chapter then action. same warnings. enjoy. **

**thx for the reviews every1.**

**

* * *

**Silence filled titan's tower. It had been a quite day. No crimes or people that needed saving. Just a peaceful silence. Robin sat at his desk, sharpening and cleaning his weaponry. 

'_Vampire's aren't capable to chose there mates. Fate chooses for them'_

Slade's words taunted him from the back of his mind. Sleep felt somewhat impossible. It felt like a constant itch. The warmth of the sun found hi once more even though he sat in his room. He felt so tired yet unable to find the sleep he desperately craved. Was what Slade had claimed true?

Growling in frustration, Robin buried his head in his hands.

He had to tell his team. Standing, he made his lay to the door.

'Dude, what's the great emergence? I was winning!' Beast boy whined. Cyborg burst into laughter, clutching his sides.

'You were not! I was woopin your ass!'

Cyborg opened his mouth to continue when he froze. Robin stood there, a far off look in his eyes. Cyborg placed a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder.

'Hey, you ok man?'

Raven and Starfire both stood there, gazing at him in concern.

'I… there's something I need to tell you all.' Robin paused momentarily.

'Slade… is a vampire.'

Silence fell over the room. In minutes that silence was broken. Beast boy was rolling around on the floor in laughter.

For some reason that hurt a lot more then it should have. Tears welled under Robin's mask. Cyborg stared at his leader. It was easy to see that something was very wrong.

'BB stop. I think he's serious.'

Cyborg stepped forward, a solemn look on his face.

'Unfortunately, vampires do exist. You guy ever herd of a half vamp named Blade? I met the guy couple of years back. He saved my life when I was attacked by a vampire. He also taught me a fair few things about em. If Slade is a vampire then were gonna have to stop him before he finds his mate.'

Cyborg said firmly. Beast boy's face dropped as he realized there was no joke.

'Holy shit! You're serious aren't you! A vampire?'

Robin sniffed rubbing his arms. The room felt as if it had fallen a couple of degrees in temperature.

'I'm afraid you're too late. Slade already found out who his mate was.'

Robin murmured. All eyes fell on him. Raven looked at him in horror. There eyes met.

'No Raven. It's not you… it's me.'

He whispered. Outside, dark luminous clouds had blacked out the sun. The warm humid weather had only encouraged the coming storm. Thunder echoed in the distance. Cyborg gave him a look of pity. Robin fixed his eyes to the floor.

'What will happen? To slade and to Robin.'

Raven requested quietly. Cyborg sighed, shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

'There isn't much we can do. It is possible that Robin is his mate it just means that some one, somewhere in Robin's family tree even if it's thousands of years back, Robin must have had a relative who was once or is a vampire. Slade will want to stick around Robin and keep him under close watch. The good thing is at least Slade won't kill Robin as it is impossible for a vampire to kill its mate but the bad news is that there is no rule about a vampire beating or hurting its mate.'

Rain began to cascade over the newly repaired windows. Lighting flashed through the open sky.

'In time both Robin and Slade are going to feel drawn to each other. If Robin stays here then we might be risking the fact that it will make one very angry vampire but then if Robin goes…'

'_She and you are going to become my apprentices.'_

Robin shuddered at the memory. Robin risked a small glance in Raven's direction. She looked sad, upset and hurt. He knew she blamed herself for this. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. Suddenly Starfire's voice spoke up.

'Excuse me but what is a vampin?'

She asked blinking innocently, puzzlement shone in her eyes. Cyborg sighed once more.

'It's vampire, Star and they are known as creatures of the night. They look like humans but most of the time they look far more delicate or handsome, elvish like features. There bodies are dead, there hearts do not beat and they must drink the blood of others to survive.'

Raven looked at out the window miserably trying not to listen. Starfire squeaked and covered her mouth in horror. Beast Boy made a face and turned back to Robin only to see the boy leave the room.

Robin sat on his bed, hands clasped, head bowed sadly. He jumped slightly when he felt hands slide around his waist. Robin began to struggle, trying to free himself. He felt so torn. He wanted to scream in terror and run as fast and as far as he could yet at the same time he wish to stay and fight for his freedom and then once more again, he wanted to just lie there in this mans arms as Slade cradled him quietly. Tear of frustration burned in his eyes as his struggles turned into desperate trashing.

'Shh… relax.'

A familiar yet warm voice whispered in his ear. Robin slumped back against Slade's chest, head hung in defeat. A small sob racked through his body. Robin blinked back tears fast, desperate not to brake down in front of the vampire. The boy wonder turned to look up at his enemy and gave a startled gasp.

This was the first time Robin had a chance to see Slade's face. The man had handsome yet sharp features. Slight wavy shoulder length silver hair seemed to shine darkly. A silk black eye patch covered one eye. By all honest mean, Robin couldn't have said that Slade looked older then 29.

'Have you considered my offer?'

Robin frowned. Offer? Swallowing hard he looked towards the door to his room. His friends were separated from him by that door. He realized quickly that Slade was more then capable of killing his friends.

'On one condition, you let Raven go. She never has to become your apprentice.'

Slade smirked, showing long sharp fangs.

'I have the upper hand Robin.'

The boy frowned once more. Slade began to rub his back in a slow rhythmic motion, his other hand mean while stroked his chest, brushing and rubbing his ribs. Slade nuzzled the boy's neck, inhaling Robin's scent. In a split second, Slade plunged his fangs into his bird's neck. Robin cried out and clutched to the vampire tightly.

Slade growled in pleasure as sweet thick innocent blood rushed into his mouth. Robin began to feel light headed, the room span around him. Before long Slade withdrew his fangs, blood trickling down his chin.

'We have a deal.'

* * *

**it's a bit mixed up. anyway. plz review and ill update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. heres the next chapter. tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

When Robin woke, it was no guess that he was no longer in his room. Staring down at himself, he realized that Slade must have changed his clothing for he wasn't wearing his uniform. A small blush crept up his neck at the thought of the vampire running his hands over his body.

'Thinking of me my bird?'

Robin leapt to his feet. Surprisingly, Slade wasn't wearing his usual armour. The older man approached him, footsteps silent. He ran a clawed hand down Robin's side, watching in amusement as the boy squirmed at the small touch.

'Rest assured, you will be mine tonight.' Robin's blood turned to ice.

'What! Bu… but you never said anything about sex!'

Robin blushed slightly. Slade smirked, doing nothing to hide his gleaming fangs. Robin backed away as the vampire advanced further. Hs heel clipped the edge of the bed and he fell back on his hands. Slade placed a hand on each side of him, successfully trapping the boy. Leaning down, he captured the smaller boy's lips with his own.

Robin felt like he was melting. No one had ever been so gentle. It seemed impossible for such a cruel and heartless man to be so gentle.

Robin reached up tantivy and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He was falling badly and yet he didn't no how to get back up. Robin whimpered softly as he felt Slade slip his hands under his shirt and began to rub his sides slowly. The kiss was broken briefly for breath. Slade began to lick at the boy's neck. Robin shoved him away quickly.

'NO! I can't do this. I won't. Let me go!'

Robin pushed past the vampire and ran for the door. He ran out through the corridor only to be pushed up against the wall.

'No matter where you go Robin, no matter how far you run, you will always come back to me.'

Robin slipped under his arms and ran, tears streaming down his face. He refused to admit it.

'NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!

Page Break:

Cyborg stood, leaning over his car as he washed the screen with a damp cloth. Footsteps came to his notice and he looked up to receive the shock of his life. Robin stood there, chest heaving, his face covered in tears and dirt. Cyborg didn't an explanation. It was obvious what happened.

'Calm down, where gunna look after you, it's ok.'

Cyborg caught the boy just before he collapsed. He walked in quietly, deciding not to alert the team. That was the last thing Robin needed. But as they approached the infirmary, Raven arrived. She stared at her fallen leader in shock and guilt. Cyborg gave her a pleading look. She just nodded and followed him inside to help. Once Robin had sat down, he exploded.

'Cyborg, there must be something we can do. Anything! Please!' Cyborg looked down on the pleading boy and gave a sympathetic sigh.

'There is something. But it's risky. It won't hold him forever but it will give us time to prepare. Here's what we need to do…'

Robin stood quivering, at the entrance to Slade's hide out.

'Come back already?' A voice whispered into his ear. Robin turned to face the vampire. Slade slid his arms around the boy's waist. Once more, it seemed to have a melting affect on the boy wonder. He felt at peace, as though nothing could harm him. Suddenly Robin remembered what he was here for. Pulling away slowly, he was shocked at how rapidly it seemed to grow cold. Robin slipped his hands behind his back and gave the signal. Suddenly Slade's eye narrowed dangerously. He knew but only too late.

Police and soldiers rushed in from what seemed like no where. It didn't take them long to corner him. But to Robin's surprise, Slade went without a fight.

As they walked the criminal past him, Slade gave him a look that sent fear to every region of his mind. A look that said: "when I get out, I'll hunt you down."

Robin paced back and forth in his room. From one corner to the other. Meanwhile his team mates discussed a plan. Robin decided that maybe it was for the best that he visit the man. He felt as though he was going insane without him.

A guard in a grey uniform led the boy down a winding corridor to a small cell. The cell was well guarded. Robin walked up to the bars and waited as the guard opened the cell door. The young hero walked in a twitched as the door slammed shut behind him. Robin walked towards a shadowy figure in the corner. He reached out with a trembling hand. Cyborg had warned him. Tricking Slade into prison would mean a terrible punishment but Robin had been too desperate to care.

Slade lifted his head in the direction of his mate's scent. The boy stood there with an outstretched palm. He grabbed hold of it and yanked the boy into his lap.

Robin was shaking all over. Slade had not said a single word. This was bad. Suddenly, he felt fangs descend into his neck and he was filled with an unexplainable feeling. Pleasure surged through his body like wildfire. Robin clutched the man tightly as the vampire drank in long pulls. The man slid his hands all over Robin's chest and waist. Robin answered in soft purrs and moans. It felt _so _good.

Slade inwardly smirked as the boy went limp. Pulling away, he brought his lips to Robin's ear and began to whisper.

'When I escape from here tonight, I will have my way with you. I will break you down and tear you apart. You can not run from me. I will _destroy _you.'

Robin's limbs were aching as he walked from the police station. His eyes were wide with terror. Once Robin entered the tower, he sat in the kitchen, unknowing what to do.

Suddenly, Cyborg came running.

'Robin! We have a problem. Slade's escaped!'

* * *

**Well theres a bit of a twist for u. soz it was the best i could think of. i was tired.**

**thank 2 all that have reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, a special thank you very much Jordencatgirl7 for your support and encouraging reviews.

And thank you everyone for your support.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, knees drawn to his chest. He glanced quickly over at his digital clock. The numbers 12:00 glowed red, as if mocking him from afar. Ever since Slade's escaped, the team had been out on the streets searching, except for Cyborg who took it in his stride to stay behind and watch Robin. The boy wonder himself was now rocking back and forth more afraid then he ever had been. Even as a child it had never been this bad.

'I will have my way with you. I will break you down and tear you apart. You can not run from me. I will _destroy _you.' Slade's words echoed loud and clear through his mind. He knew that now his whole team was at risk. Stepping attentively down from his bed, he padded silently to the door. The door slid open. Cyborg looked up from his post. The older male looked as if he were about to fall asleep on his feet.

'Cyborg, go to sleep. I'll be fine.' The man looked surprised.

'But what about Slade? What if he comes and-' Robin cut him off.

'Honestly, I don't think we could stop him even if he does come. He can't kill me, you said so yourself. Fighting will only make him angrier. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Goodnight Cyborg.'

On that note the boy wonder turn and walked back into his room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Suddenly he felt it. A cold shudder ran down his back as he sat stiffly back down on the bed. Slade stepped out of the darkness, wearing black clothes; his mask had been left behind. His ivory fangs glistened darkly. Robin found himself scampering backwards as the vampire approached. With one hand, the man pushed Robin down onto his back and straddled his waist. Leaning forward, the vampire captured the boy's lips with his own.

Hands splayed down Robin's chest, shredding his shirt. Tears streaked down his face as Robin slipped his arms around Slade's neck pulling him closer. He whimpered softly as he felt his belt slip from his waist. (1) The vampire cut away the rest of the boy's clothing. Robin shuddered under his weight. Slade stared down at his prize with lustful eyes.

Clawed fingertips roamed the boy's strong flesh. The index finger idly skimmed his spine, causing to arch his back ever so slightly. Robin blushed deeply and found himself being pulled into another kiss.

'Unn…'Robin moaned softly in pleasure. What was he doing? He should be resisting, fighting back. Yet for some reason he wanted more. What was wrong with him? Slade threw off his own shirt and began to lightly grind against his prey. The vampire's hand reached lower, caressing the hero's thighs only to reach lower still. As his sharpened claws reached Robin's arousal, the boy's eyes snapped open. In a wave of panic, terror and confusion, he shoved the older man with all his strength.

Robin slipped away, breathing hard, his whole body shacking. He bolted to his desk thought before he could reach his weapons, two strong arms slid around his waist and pulled him into a lose hold. The stress on Robin's mind and body grew too much. The boy broke down into large sobs, clutching the older man with dear life. The crying hero couldn't understand. He knew that as Slade was a vampire, if he 'mated' with him, Robin would never be able to live more then 100 meters away!

Suddenly Robin ripped himself away, grabbing a dagger from his desk. Slade seemed unfazed except for the small fascination in his eyes. The thrill of the hunt was greater then ever. Slade smirked as he began to back his little bird into the corner. Little Robin seemed to shrink. The vampire could see just how torn he was. The boy wanted nothing more then to submit but at the same time, the fact that Robin was a super hero and Slade was a villain didn't seem to help.

Slade smirked as he closed in on the kill. He pounced forward knocking the boy back into the corner he had forced himself into. Reaching over, Slade flicked the light switch leaving them both in the dark. All Robin could hear was his own heavy breathing and the touch of the cold air on his near naked body. He shivered as he felt the man place small butterfly kisses down his neck before stopping, suckling at the side of his neck.

Slade plucked the useless blade from the boy's finger tips and threw it a side. Grabbed hold of him, Slade then threw his soon to be mate back onto the bed before rolling on top of him. Robin cried out in terror as he realized that his plan had backfired and he was now in over his head. Normally the smell of fear was something that the vampire enjoyed but on but it just didn't quite right on the boy so for the first time that night, he spoke.

'What's wrong little bird?' Slade whispered, keeping his voice low as he trailed down the boy's face.

'You're going to hurt me because I got you in prison.' Robin chocked out, whimpering slightly. Slade wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed his lips to Robin's ear.

'Maybe. But for tonight I have something different planned.'

* * *

**1- soz forgot to mention, just saying that Robin isn't wearing his normal uniform.**

**plz review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright first off, everyone receives my dee pest a pologies. My holiday from writing is officially over and im sorry that I was away a lot longer then I thought but thanks to your reviews I can ha p pily continue all stories. **

* * *

Robin shivered as Slade blew into his ear, arms coiled tight around his waist. The young superhero found himself shaking with both anticipation and fear at the vampire's promise. Robin watched as the man bit the tip of his gloves and removed them one by one, still pinning him to the mattress with a hand at all times. Robin twisted upwards as Slade's hand began to trek down his sides. 

'Wait please.' The vampire paused as his mate sat up. Slade slid behind the boy as Robin sat shaking, his hand fumbled looking for some kind of excuse to postpone there actions. Robin gasped as the vampire's tongue slid down the back of his neck. His back ached as the man's hands began to slowly rub his chest, circling his nipples before pinching them lightly causing Robin to twist in his lap.

'Shh…' Slade began to coax him back to the bed but Robin had other ideas, throwing his head back he slammed his skull into the vampires face. There was a hiss of pain and suddenly he was free. Robin leapt away and tried desperately to open the door only to find it locked. He whimpered slightly as he felt the vampire approach. Slade's shadow fell upon the trembling boy seconds before powerful arms enclosed around his waist and he was easily plucked from the ground. Robin cried in frustration, twisting and thrashing. Finally the vampire became tired of waiting. Using a length of thick material, he bound the hero's hand.

Break 

Raven paced up and down the empty hallway. It had been about half an hour since she first felt Slade's aura. Cyborg had told her ot to interfear but she felt like she was some how betraying their leader. Robin had looked terrified. the dragon flame that shone from her leaders masked faced seemed small and fragile. She wanted to help but at the same time...

She knew what Slade could do. after all he was the one who made her what she was. She couldn't kill him without hurting Robin. not now they were mated. had they mated? Raven shivered at the thought. she was disgusted to find that her vampiric blood was slightly jealous of Robin and her master. Also, by killing Slade there was no knowing what would happen to her either. no. that wasn't the answer. She had to find another way. Raven headed towards her room, her head filled with ideas but as she entered all had been left out because of one reason or another. suddenly it snapped. That was it!

Cyborg paced towards Raven's room only to have the girl whirl past him.

'Yo raven where you goin?'

Break 

'Your planing to make this as difficult for yourself as possible aren't you?' Slade whispered, pulling the bonds tight. Robin squirmed as he felt himself being picked up and dropped onto the mattress. There eyes locked as Robin's last resistance melted away.

'I wanted them to no I tried.' The boy whispered before his lips met the enemies. His head was cradled back onto his pillow before the man's clawed hand began to stroke his cheek. Robin shuddered and tugged weakly at the bonds, his wrist already beginning to chafe. He moaned as Slade's tongue slid deep into his mouth.

What was he doing? This was Slade! He tortured him, threatened his friends, stole his honour and destroyed his life.

Robin could feel darkness envelope his body. The past and the present swarmed in his head, driving him to impossible answers. Enemies? Friends? If Slade had become his ally then would that make him a villain?

The sound of scratching metal filled the room as Slade's boots found the wall. Would his friends still want him as there leader? Confusion was such a complicated word. Was he confused?

The coolness of salt water splashed his cheeks as the pitch blackness of the room devoured any sound he made. He lay, like stone on the unpleasantly cold bed as Slade gently nipped at his neck. He wasn't struggling; did that mean that Slade had won? No. He had won a long time before now. He won when Robin's attention was no longer on the cities protection but rather on Slade himself.

He was exhausted. He needed to rest, to feel safe but where? His room made him feel safe. He was in his room. It wasn't working. He couldn't see. He wasn't aware that his breath was winded and rasped.

It hurt. Everything… hurt.

Slade stopped and sat on the boys hips. Robin face was pale and his breath was hindered by tears. The distress of his mate began to nag him. Scooping the boy and decided to take this somewhere larger. In one step, the shadow guided him home. He lay down on the large empty bed and settled Robin at his side. After moments, the cried drifted away and Slade decided to continue. He gently caressed Robin's hips, keeping one hand wrapped around his waist for reassurance. The Boy Wonder's soft jet black hair brushed against his chin as he pulled the boy closer.

Robin slowly became aware of his surroundings. The mattress was comfortably soft under the weight, the blankets tangled at there feet. The vampire's arm was enclosed around his waist. Robin gasped as warm hands gently removed the damp mask from his face.

'Look at me Robin.' Slowly he opened his eyes to see the man smirking down at him but wasn't a wicked or knowing just…

Slade sat up and moved from the bed. The boy watched him disappear into the darkness but he couldn't find it in him to move. Strangely the words of a familiar song found his lips.

'Come, break me down,

Bury me, Bury me,

I am finished with you'

'You have a beautiful voice Robin.' Slade fell behind the boy, pulling him close to his now bare chest. His hands caressed the hero's chest. He felt him stiffen.

'Keep going.' The vampire urged him on as his hands rubbed the inside of his thighs. Robin was uncertain of what he should do, his body shivering in pleasure. Slowly the words began to reform in his head.

'What if I wanted to fight,

Beg for the rest of my life,

What would you do,

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you'

His voice was shaking. He gasped softly as fangs descended into his neck. He fell back onto the bed as Slade's weight fell above him. Robin felt weak with pleasure and lack of blood, unable to move as the man's fingers skimmed over his erection, stroking it shamelessly. Robin moaned and twisted weakly as the fangs left his neck. Easing the boy onto his side, the vampire slipped his fingers into a bowl of warm oil that rested on the bed side table.

When had that been there? Robin couldn't think. The room was warm, his body lazy and hazed with pleasure.

Robin gasped as the warm finger circled his entrance. The boy desperately tried to crawl onto his knees only to be pushed forward as the finger slid inside of him. Slade smirked as the boy gave aloud mewl, back arched perfectly so as he spread his legs to him.

Unable to think he rocked his hips as one became two and finally three. A warm tongue lapped at his belly as a second hand raised his hips. Robin gasped as that hand slid deeper easing in further with an additional finger, thumb gently working its way in. Robin squirmed, muscles quivering and clenching, hands bound in silk ties, his fingers teasing his own stimulated flesh of his stomach as Slade stroked his neck with one powerful hand.

Slade looked up to watch his mate spread his legs, sweat glistening on the boys panting form. Slowly with defined precision, he began to gently dig his fingers in to the place that he knew would have he wail in pleasure.

Robin's back arched clean off the bed as the vampire's claws found there mark.

'I've waited a long time Robin. But I can't any longer. Try not to tense.'

The boy weakly lifted his head

Robin's jaw went slack.

'That… there is no way that can fit.' Slade hushed the boy, easing back down. The superhero gasped as something cool and slick traced the outside of his entrance.

'What are you doing?' Slade smiled as he began to ease himself into the boy's hole. Robin's back arched as a pent up cry escaped his throat. The mans weight settled above him and the boy waited, shaking with anticipation. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be so full.

The vampire smirked, swirled his hips slowly watching with delight as his mate mewled and squirmed, desperate for more friction.

'Move! …please…' Robin whimpered as surprisingly warm lips fell to his. The trusts became swift and powerful till Robin was rocking slightly with the force. Soft, needy moans passed the boy's lips, and his body trembled as Slade ravaged ever inch of exposed skin he could find with his lips and tongue, trailing to the spot under his ear that made him squirm with pleasure.

'Please!' Robin begged, licking his lips that felt dry from the rapid breaths he was taking. Teeth lightly scraped him as the vampire smiled against his chest.

The whimpers continued as Slade slowly began to pick up the pace. The man's thick member drove deeper inside of him striking a place that forced Robin to see stars. Robin bleated softly, toes curling, throwing his head back as harsh loud pants escaped his battered throat. Slade latched onto the side of his throat.

Robin's climax was climbing fast. A shudder slithered down his spin as Slade took his hand and placed it on his stomach. He could feel the mans thrusts. His cock was trapped between there stomach, tortured always with there sweaty movements.

Slade sped up, encouraged by Robin's warm slick entrance practically milked him. Robin couldn't stop himself from crying out with the building pleasure. Slade's own groans of ecstasy filled his ears as their bodies moved deliciously together in the throes of their passion.  
'Cum.' The single raw command and the feeling of Slade's fangs slicing into his neck for a third time broke the control he had left. Robin came with a scream, his warmth flooding out over there stomach in a white puddle. He gasped loudly as his new lover came inside of him, flooding his prostate with a hot jet of cum.

Blankets were thrown over his exhausted form as Robin lay panting softly, curled up against the vampire's side.

'You are mine Robin. Your uniform doesn't change that now.'

* * *

**I am very sorry to say that I don't know how many more chapters of this story I can continue. The problem is that my inspiration for this cartoon is failing and im not sure how to end it quickly with out destroying it but hang in there! Im not done quite yet but this is just a small warning.**

**Special thanks to the following!**

**Raven-loves-Sanji and all other reviews that convinced me 2 keep going!**


End file.
